


Thunder And Flames: Witchy Business

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Thunder And Flames [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Late holiday, More FE stuff yeah!, short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Late Halloween stuff...I know I know.Henry and Nowi show Marc their new threads.Not much to see here, unless you're a fan of my last FE thing





	Thunder And Flames: Witchy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> I might do some more IPs soon, just to expand my catalogue of fics
> 
> I'm 100% doing more FE though

With a festival on the way, the whole world is a different place. Men, women and children gain a sweet tooth, if only for a night or two. That's not mentioning the costumes people don as a way of celebration, even if they sometimes take it a smidge too far. When it comes to people who take part in this festival, Marc isn't one of them, but Nowi is...the opposite. For almost a month, her and her friend Henry were looking for fitting costumes (it's almost impossible to dress a 1000 year old Manakete...who woulda thought). Marc stayed dutifully working all day and night for the past month, like a man born to the task, which doesn't really fit someone who saved the world from destruction at the hands of a very cranky fell dragon. When Nowi and Henry found outfits that would work, they decided to surprise Marc. Despite the slight distance between Ylisse and the barbarian village Marc resides in, Henry payed a carriage to go one way.

Marc was in full workaholic mode, decoding ancient texts that Edmund believed to be linked somehow to a long lost treasure. He was halfway through the first parchment when he was prodded by a tiny finger

"Heh...Nowi...I know it's you..." Marc whispered, trying to seem nonchalant

"Turn around...I got a surprise for you!" Yup, that tone of voice could ONLY be Nowi...

"Fine...lets see what you.."

When he rotated about 170 degrees, he saw it. There stood Nowi, not particularly taller, but she was a lot more visible. Her hair all messy, yet covered by a deep purple witch hat. Her arms, while still there, were cartoonishly small for the sleeves of the costume. Her chest and legs was just as exposed as before, but this time with a "spooky" flair. Her most noticeable accessory was her stone, in a pendant like case and positioned around her neck with some minor edits to its shape. While Marc was investigating her costume, she was posing like some kind of model.

"Whaddya think, dear?" She asks, almost comically, directly at him

"I...uh...well, what do you think of it?"

"I think it's the BEST costume I've ever seen, I look like a scary witch!" She accompanies this with a rawr, for added spooky.

"Well, as your betrothed, I feel as long as you like it, I shall too..."

"Tell me your HONEST opinion, I won't be offended, I promise!"

"I think it's better than the alternatives, I've seen far worse...to be fair, you do make it work, Nowi..."

She mischievously giggles, and poses one last time before Henry makes his entrance, decked out like a very Dracula-like vampire (y know, the classics).

"H-Henry? Is that..."

"YES it is I, Henry the Magnificent! And for this festival of festivals, I am in the garb of...a VAMPIRE! I have accompanied your wife Nowi on a great search, and for my efforts, I am now a whole new man!"

Marc remains silent

"I know, it's breathtaking, your silence is enough!"

Marc opened his mouth, began to speak...but Henry shushed him

"You don't even need to speak, I know it's fabulous!"

Marc was about to retort, but Nowi spoke up.

"Henry, will you let my husband speak for one minute?" Her voice a bit angry, but not growling.

"Oh...of course, what is it you need to tell me? Is it my costume has blown your own wife's...thing..out of the water?"

Marc adjusted his seat, and fixed his robe

"Henry..."

"Yeeees?"

"I just have to let you know..."

"Yes?"

"...Nowi's costume is far better...on a objective level, and from a "she's my wife so I'm inclined to agree with her" level"

Henry scoffed slightly, and Nowi leapt in the air and kissed Marc on the cheek.

"A barbarian wouldn't understand...instead they gawk at the women all day and the second they show skin, everyone goes mad!"

"Henry, your outfit is good and all, but...you can't beat a 1000 year old Manakete dressed like a witch..." Marc laughs at his own joke. 

"That's the last time I dress up, I swear!" Henry kicks his leg like a child at nobody, then blasts some generic dark magic out of the tent, causing a passerby to get nearly atomized. 

"So...Nowi...where's Nah, I thought you brought her with you guys?..."

"She's doing boring stuff...like studying and NOT dressing up and getting candy!"

"Nowi...Nah needs to study, she's looking to her future..."

Nowi made an indignant expression, biting her lip like a child trying to seem pouty. Marc laughed, slid his tome closed, and stood. His robe drenched in partial light li,e some kind of action movie hero, as he knelt in front of the small manakete

"Hey dear...since your...centuries older than me...how's about you hook me up with some candy?"

Almost immediately, her frown disappeared and was replaced with a toothy grin like a crocodile.

"Well, I guess little old me can help you out...this time..." She sneakily hands Marc a small candy from a sac she had slung over her shoulder. Henry said nothing, as he didn't want to intrude, aaand he doesn't want to talk to Marc right now, as he DARED to say negative things about his amazing costume!


End file.
